The Lunari revelation
by cdon
Summary: Diana has now the chance to escape the Solari after they failed to execute her, but something tells her to stay in the temple just a little longer. Soon she understands why she felt the need to stay just a bit longer.
1. Chapter 1

The lunari revelations

Hey people. So this is my first league fanfic so this wont be the best. Especially when there is kinda little amount of info about the Solari and the Lunari so i'm just coming up with a lot of stuff and i'm no pro with league lore either so i'd love if you guys and girls could give me some ideas. Also i'd like to thank "WingsofRequiem" from his time and help. He helped me get a good idea how characters should work and it helped me actually quite a lot, so if you do want to read some better fanfics you should go and check his stuff out.

* * *

><p>(Prologue thingy)<p>

Not much time passed from the event of someone leaving the Solari and seeking out the ancient Lunari temple. There they had found a weapon and armor and hoped them to be enough for the Solari elders to acknowledge the Lunari (or at least the former existence of them) but that plan had not worked out as she had been only arrested and brought up for execution. This had been a betrayal since she still was part of the Solari but after that she wasn't.

The reason the elders had done this decision was that they were also arrogant in the superiority of the sun, but they also were traditional and they could only appreciate the sun and they mocked everything else that was claimed to have powers. But this behavior had only backfired in the her case and it would do so again as they could not see the times changing.

As she was to be executed, her restraints blew away as she was able to summon the moon power and free her self and as for everyone around her in the temple at the time who had supported her execution or was just watching it had at least a quick death if nothing else.

Not many had dared to stand in front of her in the temple as she was making her escape, but those who did, did not stand for long. As she had finally at the reached the main entrance of the temple she stopped and turned back. It was because something told her that she should wait. She did no know why or for how long, but she did.

And as she did that, something greater protected her and lead someone else where he was wanted and for his destiny to be fulfilled. Was everything after she stepped back into the temple just a coincident or was it all meant to be would be? It could be a question that many would ask later. Maybe no one would know, but even if they could would they want to?

* * *

><p>Alta, a young man at his early twenties was looking to a small painting of a woman. It was someone he had no memory of even though it was his mother. He had not had seen since she had died but it was from an age when he had been so young that he could not remember. Even though he could not remember a thing nor could he have done a thing that day, he had still made a vow to protect anyone he would love or care in the future.<p>

"Mother if I only would want to make you proud now. I've done much as I can and now I can even protect the most worthy... but only if could have done it to you" He said out loud as gripped a necklace tightly in his palm as he looked at the painting with a tear in his eye.

"I'll become an elder guard tomorrow. If only you could make it there. I just hope that this is what you would have wanted for me" He said with a smile in his face but a voice full of sorrow and with more tears coming from his eyes. After that he felt something. It like a gentle pull towards the window. As he had nothing to do, he complied with the odd feeling and he took a couple of steppes towards one and looked out of the window of his barracks room and what he saw a second later surprised him.

What he saw were 3 huge flaming torches on top of the great sun temple at the summit of mount Targon. It could mean only 2 things. A general mobilization or an attack coming towards the Solari town but this time it was a bit different... a lot more different but not many knew about it.

"What... it can't be" Alta managed to say to himself as he realized what was going on. He ran to his bead and crouched so that he could pull a large box from under his bed; It held his gear.

Hardened leather armor to protect his torso and biceps, a belt large with some throwing knives, an iron/bronze breast plate to protect his vitals and some light armor at his feet. As he finished putting on his armor picked up his knives, on his left hand, he had a thin cold forged steel knife which had saw blades at the other side. In his right hand he carried a shorter traditional knife.

"Never thought that this day would happen" Alta thought to himself as his hands shaked a little from the sudden stress. He also felt a bit of fear. Many had thought that he was fearless as they had seen him in training and when he had fought against wild animals... but it never had been the case. Some rare times he had felt something though. He had felt as something had protected him and guided him but he had always thought that it was the light guiding him. He had almost been right.

Soon Alta was soon running through the small barrack that was empty for some reason. He ran circles around the small building as he could not find anyone. Then he just decided to go out as his CO wasn't in the building to give him orders. He reached the closest door that lead out side of the building and then he stepped out. He saw multiple soldiers run towards the main gate.

"Hey kid! Are you a soldier" A man asked from Alta as he wasn't looking at him. He was clearly exhausted from running around

"Yes. Who are you and where are the others" Alta asked the guard with a genuine tone as he turned around and looked at the man from where he was standing. The man looked like a messenger/runner that commanders used to navigate their troops around the battlefield. Alta could not see much of him though because of the darkness, but what he could see was the yellow and red armor on him and some feathers in his helmet.

"Just guard the barrack. Something has happened and all the guards are chasing some killer or something like that. That person is too dangerous for rookies to fight against. The person came out from a temple too so just stay here" He said with a tired voice to Alta again.

"Why. It's useless to guard an empty barracks" Alta continued with the same tone as he tried to understand what the guard wanted.

"You aren't a soldier yet. Only those who are were alerted by us but as you seem to be ready you can help by standing here and alerting us if you see that person" He said as he ran of to somewhere in to the direction of the main gate from where people could get out of town.

Alta couldn't even protest because the man had already gone. How useless should he really be? He thought that he had already proven himself in training but apparently he needed fancy armor and a rank to be able to be useful anything in a real situation.

He sighed in frustrations and walked in a large circle in front of the barracks as he was in his thoughts. Suddenly he felt something again as it would have been pulling him away from the barracks. "I don't like this... I don't want to lose the possibility to become a guard of a sun because I didn't obey orders" He thought as he liked to play things the safe way.

"Trust me" Said a quiet but calm and soothing voice from behind him. Alta immediately pulled out his dagger and turned around only to see nothing.

"What the-" Was the only thing that he could think as he continued to look around only to see nothing in dimly moon lit area in front of the barracks, where he was standing.

After some more pondering he finally gave in to the urge and started to run towards a temple. He soon realized that it was the sun temple of justice where he was running to but he had no clue at all why, because no one was supposed to be there... well at least that was what he and others had been told by the elders.

When he was hastily running towards the temple he felt some fear again. He had only fought in training this far and never with a real opponent unless wild animals are counted. "This is your first mission. Anything can happen" Alta said to himself.

* * *

><p>It had been about nearly an hour since the person was last spotted near the temple that Alta was heading towards by the last survivors but he had no knowledge of this. But now as the guards and soldiers had now re grouped most of them started the chase again by starting to sweep the whole town and every inch of the of the mountain after that. Alta didn't really wish to fight this person because he knew that such an alert would not be raised for a simple killer. But there was something that only a single person knew and it was that no one had ever had never left the temple after the last witnesses...<p>

Alta was the first one to arrive at the temple, as he had left the other heavily armored guards behind as they started their sweeps around at the other the temples. Soon he arrived to the temples yard and began climbing the long and steep staircase with haste but because he had light armor and he was nimble, he quickly arrived to the top of the stairs. The first thing he saw in front of the large round orange main door were a couple of bodies. As he knelt at the first dead soldiers he noticed something. All the cuts were smooth and nearly perfectly strait or curved, like done by a master, but not by a bloodthirsty killer. The cuts were made by a weapon that he did not recognize, he knew it was curved but it was more special than that but he hadn't ever seen one.

"Hey, i'll go to the temple, can you guys check the outside of the temple and then come in" Alta shouted to the panting guards as they were reaching the bottom steps that lead to the temple some moments later. But as he looked at them he thought that It would take them more than just a couple of minutes get up the stairs.

"Sure, just be careful. We don't know what's inside there. We'll wait until the other unit arrives here and then we'll climb up and check the yard and come in" The company commander said to Alta with an exhausted voice. Something that he didn't know though was that Alta was not supposed to be there as he just a had assumed that he was a scout or someone else from another unit.

"Sure" Alta said to the company guard as he pulled his cold steel dagger from his belt and place it in his left hand. Then he turned away from the exhausted soldiers who were at the bottom of the steppes and started walking to the temple entrance. At that point the guards just looked at each other confused as how calm he was, neither did he even seem to be tired as they were. But the truth was far from it. As he was panicking from inside but he still managed to hide his feelings. The only reason that he entered was because of the strange feeling that he should.

As Alta walked some meters forward towards the main entrance a strong smell of blood came to his nose. He didn't let that get him of guard, so he just tried ignore the smell and continued walking to the door. As he opened the large main door and stepped in, he nearly threw up as he nearly ten temple guards sliced to pieces and their body parts and blood was everywhere. He was now in shock, as what could do something like that. The fact alone that this mysterious person had killed all these guards was an impressive thing on its own but why? Now his biggest challenge was just to stay calm.

"So you're the one that i've been waiting for" A mysterious person thought, as Alta stepped forward and jumped over the bodies. After the though the person stepped out of the shadows and went deeper to the temple without Alta noticing.

A couple of minutes went by as Alta ran deeper in to the temple. He looked around some more but the temple was dark so it didn't really help him much. None of the lanterns in the temples walls had a flame in them which was odd because they always had a flame in them no matter the date, time, season or place. They didn't appear to be touched either, neither did Alta believe that this mysterious person would have extinguished all the flames by themselves or even bothered as there were hundreds of them in the temple. He was almost glad from this though as he couldn't see the damage that had been inflicted upon the dead guards he came across from time to time.

As Alta didn't see anything out of the ordinary (Unless some guard bodies were counted) he continued to run around the large temple. It didn't help him too much though until he heard something and it made him stop on his tracks. They were silent and steady foot steppes coming from someone who was walking, so the person couldn't have been a random civilian because they would probably run in panic but also all the guards were dead so not many possibilities were left to who this person could be.

Alta even held his breath as he did not want to be heard. "Why did I come here" He thought with panic as he began to breath again. As he continued to stand still he looked around and saw another group of dead soldiers. Alta knelt down to see the wounds on them and (Even though he didn't want to) noticed again that they again were precise and smooth. As he stayed there trying to stay silent he looked at the stone wall at his right. It had some old Solari and Rakkori swords, spears and daggers on it. Even though they were excellent quality even they could not cut armor perfectly from side to side while someone was wearing it but what ever weapon this person had used against all the soldiers and temple guards was capable of doing just that.

As he had not heard any sounds or movements for a few minutes he thought that the possible person had gone and left trough a window or something. "I should go back while I can" But after that thought he felt again the odd feeling that he should go and push on, that he was safe and protected.

After some more thinking he stood back up and started silently walking forward. He was approaching a corner from where he thought that he could get to the corridor where the sound had come from. He was not really paying any attention where he was stepping though and it made him slip when he stepped out pool of blood. He was lucky as he made little noise as felt forward as he had his hands to soften the impact and make more silent.

"Need to be more careful" He preached to himself silently as he realized that he should be much more careful.

After that thought he stood up and walked to the corner and peeked around it. He saw nothing but a long dark corridor and soon he realized that it lead to the main courtroom of the temple. Alta was about to walk around the corner and enter the corridor when he thought "Fuck. Looking doesn't help too much with out any light though. Wish I had some"

But then he noticed something. It was a skylight and it started to have moonlight leaking from it. Even though the light was bright it didn't cover much of the long corridor but only morelly a couple of square meter spot on the floor "Speaking of the devil" He muttered to himself in confusion as how or why this was happening.

He didn't really appreciate the moon as he was a loyal Solari, even though he did at the moment have it's guidance. He had heard a thing or two about the Lunari but no many even knew about who they were/had been so it had been mostly jokes and mocking from the elders, but then again the elders mocked nearly anything else that was claimed to have power and the moon was among them at times, even though it's powers were denied rather than mocked most of the time. This had only annoyed Alta as he believed that you should never under estimate anything (He didn't believe that it had any though as there was a lack of evidence). What was happening now didn't seem like much but this had made Alta curious too. "And why would the non existent power of the moon help a Solari" he laughed aloud.

But as he began to walk closer to the skylight he noticed that the two other skylights at the same corridor began to leak moon light too. And even Alta had a thought that this was a bit more than just pure coincident, as the sky was often clouded at nights but not this time. This resulted on the moon being almost a rarity to see, but most people did not want to see it if they even could but most of them only were careful not to hit it's light as they believed even the most ridiculous things that would happen from it.

Alta finally walked about 20 meters from the corner and stepped under the skylight and as he was under the moons light he felt an odd relaxing feeling that he had before. But then he noticed too that he didn't have the feeling or urge to move or try to find anything. He still felt bad at what had happened to the guards in the temple but he didn't anymore feel sick as he did when he entered the temple. But as he was under the moons light he now felt that he should look at it.

Now pure confusion was taking over as he didn't know what to do."But wouldn't the sun-"

"Be greater? More powerful? Better in every way? Please... will you be another ignorant and blind sun worshiper" Came a cold voice that interrupted Alta loud thoughts. The cold and totally unexpected voice catched Alta of guard and made him shiver. He quickly looked to the end of the long corridor that was dark excepte in the small areas that were lit by the skylight and pulled his daggers out of his belt.

"And who might you be. Are you then just another cold blooded killer" He said with calm voice that even surprised him as he didn't first realize that he was so calm. As he looked at his arms as he was holding his daggers he noticed that they weren't even shaking anymore. Then he noticed his low pulse and slow breathing. And then he realized that he was completely relaxed. In front of a person that had possibly killed tens of elite guards.

"Ahh, So you aren't. How wonderful" The voice came out again from the darkness but this time it wasn't cold but it almost sounded like a compliment. This time he also could make out that the person was a young woman.

"Who are you then? And what do you even mean" Alta asked the mysterious person with a cold voice. As he finished his statement he stepped forward out of the moonlight with his daggers in front of his face in a defensive position in an attempt to pressure the person.

After the first steppes towards the stranger in the end of the corridor he felt his hands starting to sweat, his pulse began to rise and his breathing began to come more intensive. As he continued forward in the corridor he could hear the person breath; it was quiet and steady, unlike his which was the very opposite of that and what didn't help were his hands which were shaking now. As managed to walk about 20 meters forward to the next skylight and step under its light, he felt better again. His pulse went down again and his breathing became calm again.

"So I was correct about you... at least this far" Came an almost happy compliment back to him as he had stopped to the moonlight again. Was it because she could see who he was or the armor he was wearing or the weapons or something else like that. Alta couldn't figure out this person properly so he decided to say something.

"Well as you can see me now you might be friendly enough to show your self" Alta said calmly with a less hostile voice and this time he managed to get a result he wanted as he finally heard her starting to walk towards him with slow steppes.

"And correct in what" Alta continued as the mysterious person was about to step into the last skylight in the end of the corridor which was about another 20 meters away from him. He was surprised just before she stepped into the moon light because he saw an odd glyph glowing in the darkness with a dim white light and what surprised him even more was that it was on her forehead. Alta also realized that it resembled a crescent moon. This gave him a small thought about the person he was seeing.

As more of her came to view Alta could make out that she was on her early or mid twenties. She had long white hair that was almost as white her pale face. Her armor was greyish and it looked ancient to Alta or at least he had never seen anything like it. She had heavy forearm pieces to block hits that she could, and then she also had a heavy combined chest and shoulder guard unit and some more protection at her lower leg. Elsewhere she had light armor. What was the most interesting part in her gear was her special blade. The blade was shaped like a crescent moon and it was it was over a meter long. It also had a sharp tip and it shone surprisingly much in the moonlight.

"Do you feel that" She said with a smirk as she pointed her blade towards him from across the corridor.

"F-feel what" Alta responded as tried to lie to her. He felt somehow light and odd.

"You're not very good at lying, now are you" She said back with her playful tone. "Don't you feel it's power... isn't it calling you" She continued.

"The moon.? And why would ev-" He was cut short as he fell to his knees like if a weight would have dropped on to his shoulders. "What the-" he muttered he could not stand back up.

"Are you trying to deny it still? You can't even stand anymore. It's almost cute how you try" She said with her cold voice again.

"And what do you mean with calling me" He struggled to say while his gaze was still on the ground and the crushing weight on his shoulders was only increasing. But something that he didn't notice was that she was now running towards him and as he brought his gaze up he only managed to meet her fist and fall backwards out of the moonlight. He fell hard on his back and as he opened his eyes. the woman was standing on top of him with her blade pressing heavily at his throat. He couldn't really defend himself from her either because the heavy feeling was still on his shoulder and her blade would take him out in an instance.

"And please tell me why you were so eager to enter the temple alone? You knew something was wrong but you still felt the need to come here didn't you? I even gave you a hint but you didn't back of" She said to him with the cold voice as she pressed the blade even harder at his throat. At this moment Alta could see the hate in her eyes but he had a feeling that something was holding her back.

"I-i don't know" He managed to utter out. That seemed to entertain her enough though; as she lifted her blade up from his throat.

"And now focus... and don't resist it. There is something that you have always wished to see and now you have a chance so don't waste it" She said with a smirk as she lifted him a bit from the ground and threw him under the skylight again. A second later he hit the ground with his torso facing the ground. He had no clue at all what he should do or think. He didn't even dare to reach for his daggers that were still on his belt even thought the weird weight feeling had just disappeared.

Alta felt the same urge again to look at the night sky. He slowly turned around so that he could see out of the skylight because he didn't really have much else to do nor did he want his head cut off. Alta soon placed his hand in front of his eyes as he he was blinded by the moons light and soon he closed his eyes too to avoid the pain from its brightness.

As the woman saw him move his hand in front of his eyes she wondered why. There was not that much light coming from the skylight but still she grinned as she knew that he finally felt and didn't try deny something. She guessed that he might just be having a vision or something. It made her think again and it brought up a memory. Then she realized something, it was he who she had heard and seen argue with an elder the day before she had left to the Lunari temple. It had been quite loud as she had been exiting the empty and otherwise quiet library and it had grabbed her attention

She could remember him saying with a furious tone "No that's just ridiculous! You can't just kill someone from their different beliefs. If you do, you'll be doing the opposite of defending them. Please don't be ignorant"

"The decision has already been made" The elder had responded to him with and oddly calm voice. After hearing that Alta had just stormed out of the temple library with out a word coming out of his mouth.

Now she knew the reason why she couldn't raised her blade against him. Something just told her not and she had given him a chance that she didn't give to other Solari at the moment and she was happy that she had done so.

"Do you wish to know the truth" Came a calm and peaceful voice from somewhere to Altas mind after he had closed his eyes. But it wasn't the persons who he had just met, but it felt like it was something much greater.

"About what" He answered back in his mind but even there his voice was full of fear.

"Peace my child. I will show you the things that you value the most" The mysterious sound said back with warmth.

(Short vision/flashback)

Alta was somewhere else now. He was looking at some woman that he didn't regognice, but she still had something about her that he knew... but he couldn't move, he could only see, but before he could think more he heard her say.

"My son stay strong, you're more special than anyone will dare to tell you" The woman said just before kissing his forehead. As he could see her pale face and red hair he saw something that in her neck; a necklace. It was his...

"Have this my son. As a memory of me, I will guide you when you need it the most" She continued as she took the necklace of and placed it on Altas neck. After that she smiled as a tear came to her eye.

"Your time is up. May your son be more use than you" Said a man in a group of four men from behind her with a cold and disrespecting voice.

Then he quickly after pulled her violently from where she had been kneeling but was surprised when he met no resistance from her, as she only looked at Alta with a smile and said "Stay strong" Then Alta saw something in the mans armor... it was Solari

"Mother..." Alta muttered.

(Vision end)

* * *

><p>So the chapter might be kinda sloppy because I had originally written about 6000 words and then I just said "Not good enough" and deleted everything except the first 1500 words and rewrote the whole thing. If you don't like it, well too bad but if you bother to PM me (Or review) with ideas the story could get better as I have no idea how to continue... well a couple of chapters I can still write but ideas are always welcome. Well I hope that at least some of you people liked the start of this fanfic because I put way too much time in to this. Also it's 4 am so if this is weird or something its because of that so forgive me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

(Notes)

Thanks for the kind compliments/feedback. It's nice to know that you are enjoying the story. I really do like to read feedback so you can keep sending it.

So stuff has happened and I have been stuck with my other story so I just decided to continue this one instead but it will take a while before I will be able to release chapter 3 and it's because i will be moving in a few weeks and I have my test week in school also so I have no clue when another chapter is gonna come out but somewhere in December but more accurately I can't really say.

Also I have been drawing a bit again and playing some LoL and hearts of iron 3 with BLACK ICE mod. It's so much better than the vanilla game because it makes the smaller countries fun to play.

There is a (Shitty) riddle/poem thingy so you can try to solve it. It's probably just too easy or it wont make any sense.

* * *

><p>Not much time had passed since Diana had left the Solari after her brief meeting with Alta, but it was a thing that he was not able to see. She had silently exited the temple trough one of the skylights as Alta wasn't still conscious and slid down the extremely steep hill until she stopped at a small goat path. It had allowed her to escape with out anyone noticing and before any soldiers had come to secure the small path.<p>

Alta in the other hand was found laying on the cold and dark floor with his daggers next to him. He had no injuries on him and he was next to the wall on a position that he could have not fallen into. It had greatly confused the soldiers and elders, as how could someone could just fall unconscious with no injuries or real reason. He had been taken to a small hospital room where he was left sleeping as they wanted to know what happened. They knew not where Diana had gone, but now many of them wanted to hunt her down if they would get any leads.

* * *

><p>(Next evening after Dianas escape: Hospital)<p>

The sun was setting it self down again but it was still slightly visible. More guards had been left guarding the streets, the temples and the gate as they did not want anything to happen this night that would lead to more deaths because of they were unprepared.

At the same time Alta was nearing the end of his sleep in his hospital bed. He was beginning to wake up from a restless sleep where he had not really seen much in it, but had only heard riddles and phrases that he understood nothing from and some of them were spoken out on a strange languages that he had not heard before. For him it had seemed to also bee a lucid dream as he knew it was sleep or some kind of trance where he had been and was at the moment, but he had not been able to wake up from it no matter what he had done. Finally as hours passed he felt that the dream state began to wear off and the actual world coming alive around him. He felt the bed that wasn't too comfortable and the hot air in the room didn't help. The hot air and the suns bright light made him finally wake up as he felt like he was in an oven.

He raised his head with his forehead full of sweat from the pillow and opened his eyes. It was a mistake that he was not about to do another time as the light burned his eyes and he could not see anything. The sudden light made him feel pain that was like a daggers being twisted at the backs of his eyes. It was so unexpected and bad that it made him roll out of the bed just while he cried in pain.

"AHHHHH. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK" He managed to scream as he was rolling on the floor.

Only a couple of seconds managed to pass until two nurses ran to the room while being very worried of what was happening. Alta didn't pay much attention as he was still in immense pain on the floor. The other nurse ran to Alta as the other just stayed at the door as she was confused at what was happening. The other nurse knelt next to Alta and tried to calm him as was trying to know what had happened.

"Hey, hey. Calm down man. Were here. What happened" The male nurse said to Alta as he didn't know much better what to do in the moment.

"The light" Alta managed to say as he stopped moving but still held his hands in front of his face.

The male nurse just looked at him as he didn't seem to have about idea at what he was talking about. The female nurse seemed to have a slight idea what he was talking about as s second later she walked to the window and closed the blinds so that not much light could get to the room.

"I closed the window and the blinds" She said to him hoping that it was what he wanted for her to do.

Alta didn't respond until seconds later "It still hurts like hell" He said in pain and kept his hands were they had been.

"Uhm... i'll go and get someone from the lounge. Just stay here" The male nurse said to her as he got up and quickly left the room.

The female nurse didn't really know what to do either because it wasn't the most common thing to find a patient just rolling on the floor in pain. She walked forward a bit so that she could get to him and see if he had some other injuries.

"What happened to you" She asked from him with a soft voice as she was worried.

"T-the light burns" He said to her as the pain was slightly receding from his eyes.

"Uh... well can help you with anything. I... I closed the blinds already if that helps" She said to him with the same calming voice as she put her other hand on Altas forehead to try and find out if he was sick and hallucinating.

As her cool hand touched his hot forehead it relaxed him. It distracted him from the pain that was in his eyes. He actually liked it because for him it felt like someone cared for him and was close to him and helped with him with his pain.

"Can you at least show your eyes. I need to see if they're fine" She said to him in an attempt to know what happened to him.

Alta stayed quiet but complied to her request and slowly moved his hands away from his face. After that opened his eyes but only so little that he could slightly see. She was surprised as she saw his face. His face was oddly pale and it also looked like he hadn't slept for days. But when she saw his eyes she slightly gasped. They were completely red as every blood vessel in them seemed to be broken.

"Just help me up" Alta said with an exhausted voice. The nurse got up and offered her hand to him and helped him up. After that she helped him to the bed and allowed him to sit there.

As much of the pain was now gone he opened his eyes completely. Even though the room had very little amount of light there, he still felt like it was too much and almost closed his eyes again. The nurse in the other hand didn't really know what to think about him or his situation so she just took the easy route and continued speaking to him.

"Can you tell me what happened" She asked with genuine interest from him.

"The light just burned my eyes when I opened them" Alta said quietly to her and pushed his head downwards and gazed the floor, as if he was ashamed. At the moment his stomach growled loudly so that even she could easily hear it.

"I'll get you something" She said to him and slightly giggled as she walked out. He was surprised that someone would just go and get him something like that (nobody ever had), but he was fine with it as he could not remember the last time he had eaten.

Alta lifted and turned his head towards the door to see her leave the room and close the door behind her. Alta sighed as he was alone again. He enjoyed the absence of light in the room for some reason. Then he started to think about what had happened and why he was in the hospital. He realized that he didn't really know why he was in the hospital or what had happened for the last couple of days.

Minutes passed as he was trying to remember what had happened. He remembered arriving to the temples stairs anything after that he could not remember anymore. It was only blank and dark more he tried to remember anything that had happened after that.

Then the nurse appeared again. She had a food tray with her as she came in to the room. Alta turned his head around and saw her enter and only then did he realize that he had been wondering for awhile.

"Hey, you aren't my patient by the way so what's your name" She asked from him because she was curious and wanted to start another conversation with him as she stepped in to the room.

"Alta" He said to her as he took the tray from her and put it next to him so that he could eat.

"I'm Chira" she said to him with a smile again.

"Also, someone was in a hurry so he gave this to me and told me to give it to you" She said to him as she took a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to him.

"Thanks" Alta responded to her with a warm smile as he took the paper from her and began reading it.

**_It is everywhere  
><em>**

**_It will catch you someday_**

**_It may come with glory or sorrow_**

**_In light or darkness_**

**_From the greatest knight or by a beggar_**

**_But not yet- hopefully _**

**_Tis what fate has chosen for you, shall you not leave this place at once_**

"Oooook. Have you read this yourself" Alta asked from her as he lifted his eye brow a little.

"No" She said to him confused why he would ask something like that from her.

Before Alta thought more about he remembered that he was starving, so took the cup from the tray and began to eat the soup that was in it. It probably tasted at the moment a lot better than it actually did, as he was so hungry. Alta was too lazy to get up and give the paper to Chira, so he crushed the paper in to a ball and threw it to Chira.

"Read it" He said to her as he wanted to know her opinion. After she caughed the ball she complied and read the paper.

Alta only managed to eat a spoon full of soup until he started to hear marching. It was like someone had brought a whole unit to that part of the hospital. He stopped eating and looked at the rooms door that was slightly open and a second later Chira did the same. The marching only got closer until it stopped right outside the door. Then two men stepped inside the room with fancy armor. Alta recognized that the men belonged into the elite sun guard regiment where only the chosen were taken. After the men had stepped inside and were standing next to the wall and looking towards Alta, someone who looked to be the company commander stepped into the room. Alta gulped and put the food to the tray and stood up to greet the commander. Before Alta managed to say anything, he noticed that he didn't recognize the person. As Alta go a bit better look at the person he realized that it was a woman and not a man. It was a bit rare to see them as commanders but Alta was just happy that he hadn't called her "sir". She had elements of heavy and medium armor on her but she wasn't carrying any weapons or a shield which was unusual too.

"Ma'am. Is there something wrong" Alta tried to say with a strong voice to her as he stood up, but failed at it.

"Is this him" She silently asked from one of the guards who nodded as a response.

"Why is it so dark here" She asked from Alta with a venomous voice.

"My patient was suffering from it light so I closed the blinds" Chira said, defending Alta with a firm voice after she had stood up from a seat that was nearby. But as the woman heard Chira say this she walked very close to her, so that their faces were only inches away.

"You are relieved from you duty. Leave now or face the consequences" She said to Chira with a cold voice.

Chira only gulped and looked at Alta. After that she took a step backwards and walked past the commander as she didn't want anything bad to happen and left the room.

The woman looked at Chira as she hastily stepped out of the room and walked somewhere. Then she turned her gaze to Alta who was a bit nervous at the moment and was wondering why she would speak to a nurse like that. Then she quickly walked around the chair that she had spoken to Chira over to Alta who didn't even dare to say anything to her. She stood in front of him for a second looking at his face trying to see something, until she took her left hand put it under his jaw and gently turned it to the left. It confused Alta as why she would do this, because she had not seemed to be a caring person. At that moment Alta found out that she wasn't.

As Alta was looking to the wall next to him, she withdrew her hand from under his jaw and moved her right hand to the side and clenched her fist and smashed it into his cheek. As the punch was very hard and unexpected it pushed him backwards. Alta tried to regain his balance but he still didn't really know what had happened. When he lifted his head to see what had happened, she managed to hit his nose with her left fist and after that she hit his forehead with her right fist. This made Alta fall backwards and hit the hard wall behind him head first and making him finally lose his consciousness.

"We can't take any risks with him. We don't know what that moon bitch has done to him" She said to the men who were standing by the wall, after she saw that Alta wasn't getting up anymore.

"What about the nurse" One of the guards asked.

"Leave her. She wont tell anyone. And somebody pick him up" She answered to the guard as she told another one to come and pick up Alta

Soon Alta was carried out of the mostly quiet hospital with no one noticing them taking a patient. Alta was then taken to a place that only few knew that it existed and it was a place that people didn't want to be jailed in.

* * *

><p>(Somewhere deep in Mount Targon)<p>

Alta was in a dark room that had only had only had a small and chosen group ever enter it. This though didn't mean that he wanted to be in there as it was not a place where choices were given out to those who were taken there. Alta would soon learn this and the resent events that he had forgotten and many other things would come back to his mind.

After some hours Alta awoke to the pain that he was feeling from his head. The pain made him open his eyes only to see nothing. He was blindfolded and just as he realized that he noticed that he had been tied to a chair as well so he just was sitting helplessly unaware of anything. The already existing pain made him shiver as he thought about the possibilities of the place and the reason why he was there.

"He has awoken" Someone said with a chillingly cold voice. It came from in front of him and it echoed a bit in the room and in what seemed to be a corridor near the door that he could not see, and hearing this it made him shiver again.

"Good. I have important matters with the elders. If he wont tell anything be ready to purge him. But if that will be the case you will not start before I will come back" A woman said. Then Alta realized that it was the same woman who had knocked him unconscious in the hospital or at least she sounded the same.

"Of course commander" Some other man said humbly from what seemed to be behind the open door.

After those words Alta heard two people walk towards him and enter the room but also he heard someone else walk away from the room and then the door was shut and no more sounds came through it.

"Just relax. This is for your own good" One of the men said to Alta.

"W-what is? Whats happ-" "You have questions but you must answer ours first. Just make things easier for everyone" The man interrupted Alta with a calm voice.

"Now. Did you meet anyone in the temple" The man asked bluntly from Alta who was still very confused of what was happening as he didn't know how to react to sudden situation. What made it worse was that he was still pain and he didn't have his senses. He could hear the man and his echoy voice in front of him, waiting for an answer that he didn't know.

"I-i don't remember" Alta stuttered out.

"Don't play me for a fool" He spat to Alta.

"I don't know" Alta said with slight panic in his voice.

Alta heard the man sigh as is he was disappointed in him somehow. He began to walk around Altas chair and it only made him a bit more nervous about the situation and made him think about the things that could happen.

Then the man stepped in front of him again. Alta silently gulped as the man stopped there to inspect him. The man seemed to be very short tempered as he lifted his right fist up hand hit Alta hard to his left cheek. Alta fell to the ground with the chair but the sudden movement had made it so that the blindfold also came. The sudden hit had made him feel dizzy again and his already weak state didn't help him either.

"Did you speak to her" The man asked from Alta with frustration in his voice.

"I... wha-" Was all that he could answer before the mans foot hit Altas torso multiple times with great force.

The man lifted his Altas chair as he had stopped kicking him. It was the first time that Alta got a good look at someone who had something to do with his capture. As Alta saw the mans armor from that close he noticed an armored eagle in the mans chest piece, and seeing it made something happen. As the man swung his fist again towards Alta, he closed his eyes before the fist hit him. As his eye lids clasped together and the world around him became dark, but his mind didn't. He saw all that he had forgotten about the last day in a blink of an eye before the mans fist impacted with Altas face but still it felt like hours had passed before that happened.

This time he didn't actually fall to the ground because of the impact but the hit was still painful none the less, because the man had hit the spot that was already sore.

"Give him the potion" The man said to someone else. Alta didn't hear this though as he wasn't really listening because he just realized what had happened.

The other man walked to Alta and pulled a vial from one of his pockets. It was made out of glass and it had something red liquid inside it. The man opened the cork on it, forcefully lifted Altas head up and opened his mouth. Then he began to pour the metal tasting liquid into Altas mouth. Alta couldn't resist so he just drank it all. Seconds passed and he noticed that his mind began a bit more clear. He didn't feel all of the pain either but there was still much of it radiating from his body.

As the other man saw Alta loose some bruises he pulled out his dagger. "Did you speak to her in the temple" The man repeated his question.

Alta could now think better again. His mind was now a lot more clear as some of the pain had gone away but it also had helped with the dizyness. He didn't know what he had been just given, but he didn't really care as he remembered what had happened and could now give some sort of answers and with them he just hoped to be able to leave.

"Y-yes" Alta said with actual fear in his voice as hew as a bit afraid of getting beaten again.

"About what" He asked from Alta with a grin, as he thought that he was making progress. It didn't stop him from using his dagger though as he put the sharp tip to Altas left thigh and pressed it trough Altas trousers.

"Uhm.. uh" Was all that he could stutter before the man pushed his dagger trough Altas thick skin in his thigh and began to pull the dagger backwards. Alta let out a loud cry of pain, as the man was pulling his dagger but it didn't stop him. After that the man put his palm to the side of Altas head and pulled his dagger out. Then slammed Alta to the ground and broke the wooden chair at the same time. He was again not able to think very clearly but this time only because of the immense pain.

"About WHAT" The man asked again with anger.

Then luck was on Altas side. He still had his necklace on but it had fallen so that he could see it and it gave him something to say. "The the m-moon" Was his answer to the man, but he has only said that as his necklace reminded him of the moon, because in reality he really hadn't spoken much with her.

"Take him to cell 3" The man said. This surprise Alta as he hadn't really said anything more than a couple of words, but it had seemed to be enough. He could not think further though as the other men came in front of him and kicked his face hard. He was knocked out again and during that he was carried out of the dark room in to a dark cell.

* * *

><p>(1 hour later: Secret jail in Mount Targon)<p>

Alta was again somewhere where he didn't want to be. It was cold and moist place, but had faint light coming from somewhere. He yet didn't know where he was as he had not woken up to see the place but he was about to do so. He felt some dust and a couple of small pieces of rocks hit his face. It made Alta slowly open his eyes as some more dust fell into his mouth making him come aware where he was at the time. As he completely opened his eyes he was staring to the ceiling of what looked like a cave. He slowly lifted his head and torso from the ground and rested it against the cold stone wall that was next to him.

The pain had come back body and it was just worse this time, and what ever he had been given seemed to have lost it's effect. His nose probably was broken and at least a rib was broken too as they were radiating much more pain than they had before. Also his right thigh was radiating a lot of pain as well, because its skin had been cut open. To ad to the pain he also felt dizzy again as he had not eaten in a long time, but the feeling was made worse by the achiness of his limbs. As he touched his left thigh he felt heavy pain coming from it, and remembered the cut in it. He could feel that it was inches long and was very painful, but worse was the fact that i would be very easy to infect.

Alta did not know where he was. As he tried to remember what had happened he scanned the cell room but saw only very little as there was nothing in there. The cell was empty and seemed to have been carved very recently to the mountain or where ever he was.

Alta weakly stood up and started knocking the wall of the cave around him as he wanted to know how thick the walls were and if they were weak. For minutes he walked around only to notice that the walls would be this thick only inside a mountain, so he could not escape trough them even with a pickaxe. Then he walked to the metal door after his failed attempts to search for a potential escape and hoped for it to be one. It was a thick metal door with a small hole at the top so someone could see in and it was the only source of light to the room.

"Think. Think. There has to be a way out" He silently said to himself as he backed away from the door, as it was too thick and strong to even damage.

Alta felt misery taking over him again as he felt that he had lost hope again. He was alone in a dungeon like place with no escape. He knew that he had to be brave or at least not lose all hope if he wanted to get away unharmed or even get a chance to escape, as he knew that he would not be captured like this to be taken to a friendly party or something.

"Moon, lead me, help me. I will repay you and bring you glory and you will not be hidden away by the ones that do not believe in you anymore" Alta said with his right hand holding his necklace after he had knelt down and closed his eyes. He hoped that he would get help from anything or from anyone at this point as he had little choice.

At that moment Alta heard some foot steppes. It was someone running towards the cell with haste. He got up and stood in the middle of the cell as the person came to the small view port of the door and blocked most of the already little light coming to the room. Alta could not see the persons face as almost no light was coming to the room at the moment.

"Are you the one that shall attempt to slay me" Alta said to he mysterious person with a venomous tone.

"Allow me to apologize. We have very little time at the moment they have almost prepared to purge you. You must follow me" The person said with an apologetic voice to Alta. It surprised him as this wasn't what he expected to hear in a dark dungeon.

"And why should I trust you" Alta said back with a curious voice this time.

"Because you have no choice and YOU know that. And something much greater is happening at the time" He said to him with a more friendly tone this time as he opened the thick metal door. It squeeked a little as it opened but it did not make much noise though. Then the man stepped to the side to give some more light come in to the cell and to let him walk trough it.

Alta figured that he didn't really have other options at the time and had to use what he had. He still didn't trust the person fully but the place where he was at the moment was something he had never seen or heard before so it had great secrecy behind it and it that he probably didn't wish to deal with. He slowly limped to the door and quickly but cautiously stepped outside. The light there wasn't too bright though as there was only a limited amount of torches in the tunnel. The tunnel did look like it was just carved there though, as the walls were rough and it only led to Altas cell.

Before he could look to the mysterious persons face as he was outside the cell, the man threw a cloak at him. Alta caughed it, but as he was slightly of balance and almost fell to the ground as he was a bit dizzy and weak. The man slightly chuckled as he saw Alta lose his balance but soon shut his mouth.

"We are not to bee seen here. You must wear that cloak to blend in and if you wont execution awaits you, as it does anyone who does not go with the rules of this temple" The man said to Alta with a chilling voice

"W-who are you... and why are you helping me" He asked from him he didn't know any better as he put on his cape and started to follow the man.

"I am Garret. We require your help as there are only few of us in the Solari that are not blinded by arrogance or power. You would have been the next one in our ranks if the resent... episode would have not happened" Garret said to Alta as they quickly walked out of the cell area and to a maze of dark corridors.

"Who... and who are blinded by power" Alta asked again as he did not know any better as he was putting on his cloak.

"... Silence" Garret quickly said to him as there were loud foot steppes coming towards them. He soon pushed his gaze to the ground as he could hear loud shouts and foot steppes in front of them. Alta soon did the same.

Both of them hugged the wall as tens of soldiers with fancy gear ran past them but all that Alta could see were their feet as he didn't dear to lift his gaze from the ground so that they could not see his face. The soldiers had soon passed but Garret did not move, in the fear of some of the soldiers coming back.

"I cannot escort you much longer as they will notice your absence... and no more questions, in here even the wall have eyes and ears, and do not trust anyone" He said to Alta with a serious voice. As a response Alta nodded to Garret and allowed him to lead them trough the underground place.

They began to walk with a faster pace this time but they also stayed silent as they wanted to stay a little safer this time and also not have anyone hear them or learn about something that they should not. Soon they turned away from the long corridor where they had met the soldiers to an unlit tunnel that looked like it had been dug just hours ago. There were no torches there and it was filled with water in the floor.

As the men stopped, Alta began panting heavily. His feet and hands felt heavy and he had a hard time breathing. He also was feeling even weaker as if he was to lose his consciouness.

"I-I don't know if I can go any further" Alta said to the man as he looked at the tunnel that was filled with water.

"Take this, it's an elixir. It's the only one I have now but it'll help you for a while more than it will help me" The man said to Alta as he glass flask filled with some red liquid. Alta remembered that the liquid that he had been given earlier looked the same, so he just decided to drink it in the hopes of making some of the pain and heaviness go away.

Alta opened the flask and looked inside it. It quickly reminded him about what had happened and gave him chills. He quickly opened his mouth and drank the bad tasting elixir and closed his mouth and handed the elixir flask to Garret. The elixir still after some seconds felt like it was burning his throat and it just tasted worse but there wasn't much that he could do about it.

To enter the tunnel Alta had lower his head and almost turn sideways as the tunnel was very narrow as well. He turned his head to look at Garret and see what he was doing after he had taken some steppes into the tunnel. Garret, he had turned his head away from the tunnel as if he was listening for something. Before Alta could ask anything from Garret, he too began to hear something. It was like tens of heavily armored soldiers were running their way. It was not a very promising moment as they were making their escape trough something that seemed to be quite unstable and might be collapsible.

"This is the last tunnel for you to escape. I will find another way out and make sure they wont alert the outside guards. Take the horse there and escape" He said to Alta as he looked nervously to the corridor where the sound was coming from.

"Where will I go... what will I do" Alta said with a slight amount of panic as he was confused, starving and had no clue about anything.

"I... do not know. But have courage. Even though I am one with the Solari and serve the sun, I shall prey that the sun would guide you in the time of you needs" He said to Alta with a warm smile as he was trying to reassure him and even though there was only a little amount of light there Alta could see this.

It actually worked as Alta gained trust that not all were after him. But for a small moment he wondered if his words could happen and were true. Then he responded with a smile to Garret "May the moon guide you as well"

After those quick words Garret nodded left Alta alone to the dark and water filled tunnel. He didn't know what to do but he knew that he had to escape. He wasn't too sure of what Garret was doing but he hoped that he would have a plan and not die because of him.

After he saw Garret run away he looked where he was standing and realized his situation. He was simply said fucked he he would stay there. He quickly turned around and started heading towards the darkness as he didn't see much in front of him. It was quite loud no matter how he moved forward so he just ran as fast as his tired feet carried him.

The tunnel it self was very narrow and only a couple of meters tall at the highest points in the tunnel. What made moving worse was the fact that the tunnel was filled with water that reached Alta to his knees so moving was tiring and loud too.

After some running he was too tired to move much more. The elixir had helped him in the start but after running in the small cave with all the water it had tired him much. He stopped to try and listen if anyone was coming after, but he couldn't as his breathing was so loud. He waited there for a couple of minutes until his breathing had calmed down a bit, so that he could hear if there was any movement. Then he heard something. It was something very quiet and he couldn't make out what it was. It was coming out of the way that he was going though. Alta gulped as he thought about the possible animal or guards that it could be. He had no choice though so he just had to go forward, neither did he think that he had much time left though. It would take only so much time for them to realize that it was not him who they were chasing.

Alta sighed in discomfort as he lifted himself up from the slightly lowered position. His feet and hands felt like lead and they did not want to move but he forced them to. It was one of the worst feeling that he had. The fact that he was mentally tired too didn't help the matter as it had become harder to think clearly and to see well. He slapped himself to the face and said to himself "You must do this. Only a couple of corners to go"

He moved his battered and tired feet and began moving again. As he walked for some minutes he began to feel that the air was beginning to be a bit cooler and the air had less dust in it. It gave Alta some more hope as he was thinking that he was beginning to near the exit and a way out to a new life. He walked a couple of meters forward to a shallow corner which pointed to his right. He stopped at the edge of the corner again as he had slowly peeked his head to the other side of the corner to see if there was anything. He almost screamed in joy as he saw faint light hitting the floor and the wall in front of him. As he realized that there was only a single corner anymore before the exit he lost all meaning thought and ran out of the tunnel not caring if someone was waiting outside or just guarding. He was panting heavily as he finally turned to meet the moon light and see the outside world. He didn't know where he was as collapsed to the cold grassy ground that was near the exit from the tunnel. He was so tired that he didn't even realize that he wasn't at the top of the mountain anymore but somewhere nearby.

With his last strength he rolled on his stomach and lifted himself from the ground so that his knees were weakly holding him up. "Th-thank you" He stuttered with a tear coming from one of his eyes. It was partly because of the relief that he was out of the place, but that he felt like he had something to go for... a destiny.

Then something odd happened. It was something that had been rare, even when the Lunari were plenty in numbers. It was something that Alta had wanted to see... but not quite like this.

As he was on his knees looking up at the moon he felt the wind gently blowing his face. It was cool and it relaxed him even though he was already quite cold and all of his clothes had been wet as well. But he still just smiled.

Before he could start to properly wonder the surroundings or where he was, a character appeared in front of him. It looked like a (Ghost/ghostly) woman who was faintly glowing and radiating faint white light, so she wasn't alive but she still looked like normal person otherwise and had a warm smile at her face.

She allowed him to begin as she knew that he had questions. "Wh-who're you" Alta stuttered out.

"Hmm. Some would call me a spirit or a ghost. Some would even a goddess. But you... could call me your mother" She said to him with her warm smile and voice as she sat next to him on the grassy ground.

"B-but how" He asked to her as he realized that she looked exactly like in his vision and memory.

"The moon is a lot stronger that one gives it credit. As not many are gifted with the knowledge of it's power, but as you are it makes you even greater my son" She said with a smile to him as she looked him to the eyes.

"But will you accept the gift of moon and my blessing" She continued as Alta couldn't come up with anything to say.

"O-of course I would" He stuttered to her. She only smiled at him and placed her hand to his forehead and closed her eyes and so did Alta. As the hand stayed on Altas forehead he felt a rush of power and energy in his body. He felt stronger and even calmer than before. But something that he didn't realize at the moment was that he had received the mark of the moon... only very few possessed this special mark and now he was one of them.

"You have chosen wisely my son. May the moons light guide you to somewhere... where you will learn and guide" She said to him with a cryptic voice.

"Will know? And won't you guide me" He asked from her with his voice being full of confusion.

"I know not if I can guide you. The moon will lead you, your heart will tell you and time will show you." She said and stood up and looked Alta into his eyes and said again "My son, life is always a test, like it is now" After that she closed her eyes and pointed her hand towards him. Alta was confused at this but as he now wasn't paying attention to her he heard something behind him. Before he could turn his head around he noticed that a small white bubble had shielded him. Before he could realize anything more a longsword came from above him and hit the shield. The shield exploded and knocked back the attacker.

"Son, you must learn and control your new powers and use them well. But remember that you will that one, who will shape your own destiny, unless you let corruption take... like it has taken from many before" She said to him as she pointed at the man who was getting up. He had the same kind of sun guard armor on as the others had had so he was one of them. She charged a white small ball to her hand and threw it to the man with great speed. The man didn't even see the ball hitting him but it didn't matter as he would have not been able to dodge it anyway. As the ball impacted it again didn't seem to do any physicle damage to him, but instead it just seemed to be absorbed by his body. But as that happened the man just fell to the ground again and didn't get up. Alta didn't know if she had killed him or not, but it didn't really matter at the moment.

"This though is not a moment for fighting but it is for resting. But remember what I have told you. Take my horse, he has served me well in the times i rode him and it will serve you better than any other would" She said to him with a warm voice as a horse glowing horse appeared behind Alta. With a little hesitation Alta stood up and walked to the horse. It was glowing with white light like his mother was, but it felt like it was real and smelled like a real one too. It had on a saddle and its bridle so he was geared just for Alta. He hessited a bit but stood up and climbed to the back of the horse and sat on the saddle.

Alta just looked at his mother who was standing next to the horse and she only looked him to his eyes with a smile on her face and said "Be brave my son. May this not be the last time we meet"

After she had said those words just dissapeared into the air. "No, no NO" Alta cried out. He wanted to know more. He felt alone again. So vulnerable. It had been bittersweet for him. Then Alta lifted his gaze from the ground where his mother had stood just seconds ago and looked at the moon that was shining brightly at him. He smiled to it and remembered what she had told him.

"Thank you" He whispered out with another tear escaping his eye as he realized that he should no be sad. He had been gifted with seeing something that others had not been and he should be happy more than anything.

As he sat there just thinking what what had happened he didn't feel hungry or tired anymore. His feet and hands felt almost normal and the bigger bruises, his ribs and nose were now fine and had not pain in them. Alta now just smiled as he moved his hands a bit more as he realized that he had been healed. He looked at the moon again and then realized something. He had a someone/something to trust and to rely on... it was something that he had never had before.

As he lifted both of his fists in front of his face he could feel new powers going trough them. He felt like he could channel energy when he would concentrate. He closed his eyes and lead as much energy to his left hand as he could. After seconds he opened his eyes and was amazed. His whole hand was glowing with white light above his wrist. As he felt the power emanate from his fist he thought about how he could get rid of it. He was no mage and didn't really know how magic worked but he knew that most magic could be lea with physical force or by will of mind if it was strong enough. He wasn't sure if he was good enough to do much with the energy, neither could he in a saddle of a horse, so he just slammed both of his fist together. This created some very bright white light from it a small shock wave. Alta grinned as the light had gone as he knew that he had just gotten powers that he had never had when he had been part of the Solari.

* * *

><p>(End notes)<p>

So I hope that you people liked the chapter. Much didn't happen in it but not much I can do about it at the moment because klockan är 5:20 är I morgononen so I can't just think too clearly (Also I have write a rap, make an essay and a thingymajigger in powerpoint for school today so yeah) so you'll get a bit of a rushed chapter, so sorry about it.

One thing that I would like to know is how do I write? I know it's a broad question but I could help me fix many things like do I describe things too much or little, does the time or story move too quickly, should the conversations be more indepth, more this or that or anything about my writing. I'd really appreciate any of your feedback as it could help me quite a lot in seeing what i'm doing wrong. Also I think that i'm good at coming up with random BS that doesn't fit the lore but is cool so I usually won't put it in and that's one of the reasons that a chapter can take long to write as I can't just come up with anything good and realistic. Also I know I have grammatical mistakes and they won't go away... unless you want to be a beta reader but i'm not exactly sure how that stuff works.

One last thing. Because it's so late at the moment (and i'm lazy), if you have a cool but not too OP character ability idea/ideas that you would want to share with me, you can totally give me ideas and if they're decent and fit the character or whatever. Also thanks for reading and hopefully you like where this story is going


End file.
